creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Backwards Prose
13.10.2005. Night in. Night out. That tall thing would constantly make itself visible to him. He didn't know what to think, just staring out of his window as it consistently grew closer and closer to him. The odd occurrences that made up the days were becoming increasingly bland, not because they were in vast majority the same, but because they came to be expected. The days blended into each other. No one day was separate from another in his mind now. It was all just a constant blend of going to school, seeing people behave irrationally, people seeing him behave irrationally, and the nights where a tall silhouette would approach, and on occasion the days where it would appear out his school windows. It was perfectly expected, and even if it did scare him, he couldn't help but feel that if it kept making continual physical moves rather than actually attempting to attack him in any form, nothing would continue to happen other than his mental state declining. Which, as of late, this man was failing to meet the agenda of on a normal basis. Lazarus tossed and turned in his bed, staring as it looked at him from out the window. He stared at it with an uninterested complexion. But as it just so happens, on this very night in particular, there was lightning, rain falling heavily from the heavens. And it struck next to his home, shining on the silhouette's cranium. What he saw horrified him enough to curl up in his blankets, something he'd neglected to do for a very long amount of time now. Its eyes were sunken into its skull, it had the protrusion of a nose but no nostrils. And it grinned widely. Not with evil, but however evil the being may actually have been, he was unaware. Its grin was not sullied with malice, or anything of the sort. It was simply... happy; however misleading that might've been. Maybe it was just happy to see him staring back at him, knowing he was far from comfortable seeing this all. Or perhaps it was purposefully inviting, he didn't know. Eventually, though, he drifted off to sleep, and that was all that was required. --- She was his age. Curled up in a ball on her bed, staring out the window as the snow fell heavily, she sighed, lowering her eyelids as she laid back on it, staring up at the ceiling. She knew already what was going to come about. And then, as she suspected, there he came, wallowing in an instant, snapping into place opposite her window. And he grinned in plain sight, as those empty eye sockets that sunk into his very skull seemed to glare back at her. And she wasn't even angry, she didn't know what to think. This was a normal occurrence for her as well. Or, at least, so she thought. In fact, he looked so similar that she got a sense of déjà vu. This is part of the narrative of Nowhere in Forever < Previous Installment | Next Installment > Category:Narrative Category:Creepypasta stories